leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Drew
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Drew |jname=シュウ |tmname=Shū |slogan=no |image=Drew.png |size=240px |caption=Drew |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Green |gender=Male |hometown=LaRousse City |region=Hoenn |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG033 |epname=Now That's Flower Power! |enva=Pete Zarustica (AG033-AG139) Bill Rogers (AG162-present) |java=Mitsuki Saiga }} Drew (Japanese: シュウ Shū) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Coordinator from LaRousse City and 's main rival. In the anime History Hoenn Drew debuted in Now That's Flower Power!, where he was seen watching for the Slateport City Pokémon Contest. He said she needed a lot of practice and insulted her Pokémon, which made her angry. Later, when May and her friends were looking for Bluk Berries, he appeared and challenged her to a . He did a good job showing off the attacks of his , but the battle was interrupted when stole the Bluk Berries. He then helped May to retrieve the and left. In Win, Lose or Drew!, Drew competed in the Slateport Contest. He received a good score in the Appeals Round and was qualified for the second round, where he and his Roselia defeated May and her , but lost to and his . In Pros and Con Artists, Drew had a battle with . Using his Roselia, he was able to defeat Ash's Taillow, despite being at a disadvantage. It was revealed in this episode that he had already won three Ribbons. In Come What May!, he competed in the Contest; however, he lost to and her . Following May's victory, Drew congratulated her by giving her a rose. This gesture was repeated in many other episodes. In Disaster of Disguise, Drew had a battle with The Phantom and lost. He was planning to compete in the Contest, but after his Roselia got injured in a battle with The Phantom's , he thought it would not be good enough to battle and decided not to participate. He was seen in the audience in Disguise Da Limit. In A Fan with a Plan, Drew was revealed to own a . He was seen practicing with it, and, in Cruisin' for a Losin', he used it to defeat Savannah's in the finals of the R1 Rubello Town Pokémon Contest. This victory gave Drew his fourth Ribbon. In Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?, it was revealed that Drew had obtained his fifth Ribbon. When May showed him her four Ribbons, he told her that there was only one more Pokémon Contest to be held before the Grand Festival, and criticized her for relying on luck and for not having strategies. May then challenged him to a battle, which was interrupted by Team Rocket's attempt to steal . Accidentally, Drew was pulled into Team Rocket's submarine along with the rest of . When the submarine exploded, the entire group was blasted into the air. They fell in the , where they met a group of . Drew entered the Hoenn Grand Festival in Hi Ho Silver Wind!, where he sent out his Roselia to perform in the preliminary Appeals Round. He received an excellent score that allowed him to pass to the next stage. In Deceit and Assist, he used his Masquerain for the main Appeals Round, and the performance given by the put him in the Battle Round. In Rhapsody in Drew, he faced May in the quarterfinals of the competition. Using his Roselia and , he was able to defeat May, who was using her and . He made it all the way to the finals, where he battled against Robert for the title of Top Coordinator. However, just like in the Slateport Contest, Drew ended up losing to him. Kanto Afterwards, Drew decided to go to Kanto to compete in Pokémon Contests there. In On Cloud Arcanine, he was seen trying to an . He gave up catching the Pokémon when he discovered that it had a litter of puppies to take care of. It was also revealed in this episode that he had obtained his first Kanto Ribbon. In Spontaneous Combusken!, when May said she was ready to defeat him in the Contest, Drew revealed that he wasn't going to compete because he had participated in several Pokémon Contests lately and his Pokémon were exhausted and in need of some rest and relaxation. In New Plot, Odd Lot! and Going for Choke!, Drew watched May competing for her fifth and final Ribbon in the Mulberry City Pokémon Contest. He also helped Ash to frustrate Harley's plans of sabotaging May. Drew reappeared to compete in the Kanto Grand Festival in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, where he was reunited with his old friend and rival Solidad, who had defeated him in his very first Pokémon Contest a long time ago. He managed to pass the Appeals Round and quickly reached the quarterfinals, where he found himself against May once again. He fought a hard battle, but his Flygon and ended up being defeated by May's Combusken and . In The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, after finding May feeling down, he decided to have a Contest Battle with her to cheer her up. At the end of the episode, he revealed that he would be traveling to the Johto region to participate in Pokémon Contests there. Drew made cameo appearances with Harley and Solidad in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! and Strategy with a Smile!, where they all watched May on TV competing in the Wallace Cup. Character Like , Drew is portrayed as being confident, critical, and popular among his supporters, though he is generally not as overly insulting as Gary initially was. When Drew competed in his very first Pokémon Contest, he lost badly to a strong Pokémon Coordinator named Solidad. Solidad said the loss was so heartbreaking that he cried. Though he had suffered a defeat in his debut, he endeavored to become a better Coordinator and has succeeded to a good extent. Since then, he has kept in touch with Solidad and the two developed a friendship. He feels comfortable talking about other Coordinators with her, but he never discusses his own performances. Drew was very prone to nervousness when he started his Pokémon journey, much like May when he first met her. He used to taunt her and belittle and her skills as a Coordinator. Even though his comments and attitude have angered May, he still provides a helping hand whenever she needs it. He also congratulates May when credit is due, occasionally giving her a rose. Drew raises his Pokémon so that they are able to showcase their maximum potential in Pokémon Contests. He is shown to them and treat them well, praising them for their efforts even when they do not succeed. However, when he feels that his Pokémon are not giving it their all, he will scold them. This was shown in Thinning the Hoard! when he became angry at for what he considered to be a lackluster performance. Pokémon This listing is of Drew's known in the : is Drew's main Pokémon. It first appeared as a in Now That's Flower Power!. As revealed in A Full Course Tag Battle!, it evolved into Roserade while accompanying Drew to Johto.}} debuted in A Fan with a Plan. , while with her , stumbled across Drew training his Pokémon's Bubble attack. In the next episode, he used it in the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest. In the first round, it used Ice Beam to freeze its own Bubbles, and then Hidden Power to launch the projectiles at Sonny's to knock it out. It then managed to outscore Savannah's by hitting it with Hidden Power in the finals to win the Contest. Drew uses Masquerain again to battle against May's Beautifly in Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?, both make a good battle but they are interrupted by Team Rocket where trying to capture their Pokémon. At the end of the episode, Drew uses Masquerain alongside Roselia to battle against Team Rocket together with May and Ash's Pokémon. It combined a Silver Wind alongside May's Beautifly to blow away Team Rocket. It reappeared in the Hoenn Grand Festival appeal stage in Deceit and Assist. Its Bubble and Silver Wind impressed the crowd, scored a perfect 100, and allowed Drew to move on to the final stages of the Contest. In the next episode, it fought 's and alongside his Flygon, where it fell to Claydol's . In May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, Drew used it in the preliminaries of the Kanto Grand Festival. It got Drew through to the next round by spinning around and around to create a great gust of wind and air. In Thinning the Hoard, it fought alongside and used Silver Wind alongside Roselia's Petal Dance to defeat a and a . Masquerain's known moves are , , , , and .}} debuted in the Hoenn Grand Festival, where he sent it out alongside to battle May's Combusken and , where it was able to defeat them. May was surprised to see it, and Drew revealed that he caught it specifically for the Grand Festival. Flygon was used alongside during Drew's rematch against and lost. In On Cloud Arcanine, it was used to try to capture an and battled but the battle was called off due to Arcanine's arrival. In Going for Choke!, he used it to save and from 's traps. Beginning in Thinning the Hoard, Drew used it in the Kanto Grand Festival, along with Absol, where it battled May's Combusken and Squirtle. Flygon ended up losing to Squirtle after a tough battle, despite using a combination of its and Drew's Absol's moves, dubbed Dragon Razor Wind by Lilian. Flygon's known moves are , , , and .}} debuted in the Kanto Grand Festival, where Drew used it in his Appeal Round. Even though Absol made it through to the next round with its move combinations, Drew felt was not as dedicated to him unlike his other Pokémon, since it was afraid to attack Drew with Razor Wind. After a talk with later that night, Drew decided to use Absol in the Contest alongside his in the Double Battle round. Later, they were to fight May and her and . During the battle, Absol was able to use combination of Drew's Flygon's and its moves, dubbed Dragon Razor Wind by Lilian. After a harsh battle, Absol and Combusken were left to fight alone. However, Combusken, after making full use of its newly-learned , had more points than Absol when the time ran out and May moved on to the semifinals. Absol's known moves are , , , and .}} was shown to be already very powerful. It was used in a Double Battle alongside his Roselia against May's Combusken and where it managed to defeat them after using a combo of Psybeam and from Roselia. Butterfree's known moves are , , , and .}} Contests Hoenn Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Drew has obtained in the Hoenn region: * Three unknown Ribbons (prior to Pros and Con Artists) * Ribbon (Cruisin' for a Losin') * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?) Kanto Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Drew has obtained in the Kanto region: * Unknown Ribbon (prior to On Cloud Arcanine) * Four unknown Ribbons (prior to New Plot, Odd Lot!) Grand Festival ranking Drew has competed in the following Grand Festivals: * Hoenn Grand Festival - Runner-up (Rhapsody in Drew) * Kanto Grand Festival - Top 8 (Channeling the Battle Zone!) Other achievements Drew has competed in the following Pokémon Contests: * Contest - Top 4 (Win, Lose or Drew!) * Contest - Top 4 (Come What May!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Max Felder |ja=斎賀みつき Mitsuki Saiga |en=Pete Zarustica (AG033-AG139) Bill Rogers (AG162-AG187) |da=Mikkel Følsgaard |fi=Markus Blom (AG046-AG078) Peter Pihlström (AG113-AG139) Petrus Kähkönen (AG162-present) |nl=Sander van der Poel (AG033-AG035) Huub Dikstaal (AG050-present) |he=דור יצחק Dor Itskhak |ko=우정신 U Jeong-Shin |it=Massimo di Benedetto |pl=Dariusz Błażejewski |pt_br=Vagner Fagundes (AG033-AG035) Thiago Longo (AG050-present) |es_la=Luis Fernando Orozco (AG033-AG035) Irwin Daayán (AG050-AG187) |es_eu=Juan Antonio Soler (AG033-AG139) Amparo Valencia (flashback; AG046) Álvaro Navarro (AG162-AG187)}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Drew has a role in the Ash & Pikachu . Unlike his anime counterpart, he is more flamboyant and arrogant. He also has a tendency to break into dance regularly. Drew was renamed Joel in Chuang Yi's English translation. He appeared in The Enchanting Pokémon Soul!, in which he insulted while she was training her . He claimed that May wasn't good in Pokémon Contest and this made May frustrated. However, Drew did not seem to care. In the Contest, Drew sent out and the performance it delivered gave Drew a fantastic score, higher than May's. During the Battle Stage, Drew was matched up against May. Despite May trying her best and her Beautifly having the type advantage, Drew was able to defeat her. He went to challenge and his , and lost despite the type advantage. After the loss, Drew shrugged it off and promised to be better in the next Pokémon Contest and went off, motivating May to do the same. Pokémon Trivia * Except for his Masquerain, all of Drew's Pokémon have the same name in English as in Japanese. * Drew is the only regular character to be from a -exclusive location. * Drew has two Pokémon, and , whose names are derived from "masquerade". Names Related articles * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Coordinators de:Drew es:Drew fr:Drew it:Drew ja:シュウ zh:小瞬